Talk:Goddess Sword
Skyward Sword (item) =Genderless? However, in a recent interview with Eiji Aonuma, he said that even though the Skyward Sword transforms into a feminine figure, he revealed that he doesn't consider it as a female person. Far now, it seems that this entity is genderless. You can read it here -----------> http://www.officialnintendomagazine.co.uk/article.php?id=19093 Should we include this information about the Skyward Sword (item)? --Isamisa (talk) 22:28, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Created By the Sages? Can someone tell me where in TP it says the Master Sword was created by the Sages? I don't remember that... :You can see it in this video at about 6:27.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 08:56, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Change image I think the page image should be changed. My reasoning is this. That is explicetly the Master Sword, and new trailers and artwork show that the actual Skyward Sword has a shorter blade, and a green hilt that is completely differently shaped. Evnyofdeath 20:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :We will probably change the image when we know for sure what the Skyward Sword looks like. That green-hilted sword might be the Skyward Sword, but at this point we just don't know. Even if we changed the image now, the best we can do is switch to another placeholder, so for now the current image stays. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Random stuff This is absolutely a stub --Sparker03 (talk) 01:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :Since the game isn't out, a page is not considered a stub if it contains all the relevant info that we can officially confirm. When the game is actually released, I'm sure this page as it is now will be considered a stub. You can't have a tag that says "help by expanding this article" before there is information with which to expand it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Name Change I believe an IP made an edit about the name being the Goddess Sword. Well it appears that they may have been correct. From information from a new Nintendo press release it states that "Early on in Link's new adventure, he encounters Fi, the spirit of the powerful Goddess Sword. Fi's guidance proves to be crucial as Link goes forth on a challenging quest that will ultimately result in the creation of the Master Sword." However, it remains a possibility that there are intermediate swords and one is called the Skyward Sword. However, I still believe this page needs moved. --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Should Skyward Sword really redirect towards the game? Would a disambig not suit better like with The Minish Cap? This Sword was officially called the Skyward Sword at some point wasn't it unless that was just a huge assumption on the entire internet's part. Skyward Sword is an alternate title to this sword at least. Oni Link 18:15, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :If this is all the evidence we have, I don't see how we can consider "Goddess Sword" to be the one and only name for the sword in the first place (the Master Sword has two titles, why not this?). It's not like they said they were officially changing the name. Even if the sword is never referred to as "Skyward Sword" in game, it's been called that forever except for this one time, and will remain widely known as such until better confirmation or the actual game arrives (it's almost definitely what the game title is referring to, even if not by proper name). I'll change the redirect to a disambig, until we're sure that the term can't apply to the sword. Like with the Minish Cap example, disambigs are for easy navigation (i.e. Ezlo nor the Magic Cap were ever called "Minish Cap", but they are potentially what the title is referring to so we list them anyway). Someone searching for the sword in question who hasn't heard this particular tidbit will definitely type "Skyward Sword" into our search bar.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) It seems to be official as a preview for the game in the Nintendo Power for October referred to it as the "Goddess Sword" several times. 09MurphyM (talk) 03:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Origin Descrepinces Okay, I know TP says the Sages made the Master Sword, and Skyward Sword showns that the Goddess Sword becomes the Master Sword by absorbing Goddess Fire, but maybe...there is a missing link. Maybe when they say the Sages made the Master Sword, they mean they made it what it currently is. On Demise's article it says the Master Sword absorbes him. Perhaps after absorbing such an evil demon the sword corrupted, and the Sages purified it, thus remaking the sword in its former image. Evnyofdeath 04:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is something I've wondered about myself. I haven't heard of the Ancient Sages appearing in any form in SS, but that doesn't mean it won't happen. As of now, however, any tie-ins between Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword regarding how the Master Sword was made are entirely speculative. EDIT: I haven't read the Demise article, so you know more about this than me. Still sounds speculative, but for those of us trying to stay away from SS Spoilers (which isn't easy for a ZP contributor, but I try), please don't give much else away. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The sword was already created long prior to Skyward Sword, but hadn't yet become its Master Sword form. The Sages and the Goddess created the Goddess sword and Skyward Sword's Link powered it into the Master Sword. This is heavily evidenced in the Temple of Hylia: her ancient temple has the symbols of the six sages, evidencing that the Ancient Sages worked along with her to create the Goddess Sword. 01:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Complete speculation. The crests of the Sages are there, however that doesn't mean at this point in time they were connected to the Sages. Also, Fi refers to the Goddess as "My Creator" implying the Goddess alone made her and the blade. While what you say IS possible, its a big stretch from what we currently know. Evnyofdeath 17:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps the Goddess made Phi and the sages made the sword. It should also be noted the likely hood that Hylia herself could have been considered a sage since she the source of Zelda's powers and Zelda is the leader of the sages. Oni Link 18:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC)